The Sickness of a Bronco
by QueenCollie
Summary: Steed is caused by a terrible sickness, and the AFL Mascots needed the Rusherz's help for Miles. Will Steed feel better? I DON'T OWN NFLRZ EXCEPT MY OC'S, Carla, Harper, and Triton!


_**NOTE: I do not own NFLRZ or Mascot Manor! All belong to their Respective Owners!**_

_Hall of Knowledge:_

"OK.. Steady...Steady.. And.. Perfect!" Arrowhead said, tutoring Fang to reveal the schedule of the NFL.

"Is this good?" Fang asked.

"Yep! All set, Pardner!" Lasso replied.

"No problem. Looks like we are ready to reveal the schedule today!" Fang said.

"Didn't we do this a couple days ago?" Blowtorch asked.

"The NFL teams did, but we forgot to do them because we are busy working with other teams we have to work on to get better at.." Fang said.

"Oh, that makes sense.." Blowtorch said.

Triton and Harper came towards Blowtorch and Lasso.

"Hey." Triton said.

"Oh, Hi! Didn't know you are here!" Lasso replied.

"Any schedule for our teams yet?" Triton asked.

Lasso shook in confusion, then rubbed his head.

"Ah'm afraid not. You guys don't have NFL teams. But, someday soon, you guys will!" Lasso said.

Triton and Harper both smiled.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's reveal the schedule!" Talon cheered.

Peck and Scavenger both flew, then uncovered the sheets, revealing the 2019 NFL Schedule. All 32 Rusherz cheered.

_Mascot Manor, South Australia:_

"Catch!" Skeeta cried out, throwing the ball at Barry, leaving the Kangaroo catching the ball, and running towards the goal with Bernie and Jock.

"And.. He scores!" Skeeta cheered.

Barry hopped and gave his friends a hug.

"Dang it.. We lost again.." Jock sighed.

"Don't feel bad, mate! We always win, no matta' how we lose!" Barry said.

Barry cheered Jock up while Bernie gave both of his friends a hug.

"Well, no matter we win or lose, only much for the king, and mostly us!" Bernie cheered.

Skeeta flew towards Jock.

"Yeah! I'm part of the Mosquito Fleet, but trained for footy!" Skeeta replied.

"You guys are right. No matter if we win or lose, it is up to us!" Jock said.

Claude, Carla, Stripes, Sam, Rick, Hawka, Woofer, and Syd ran towards the four mascots to gave themselves a group hug. All cheered, no matter if they win or lose at footy..

_That Morning at the HOK:_

"Ahh. What a nice day in Canton.. The birds are singing, the flowers are blooming, and the sun is up!" K-9 said to himself.

Peck walked to K-9.

"Why are you out of the HOK so early in the Morning? It's 7:00.." Peck yawned.

"The sun doesn't rise until 6 after 40 in the morning.." K-9 said.

"Then why do you still have your white football pants and your cleats on?" Peck asked.

"Because, it's what I do after I get up." K-9 said.

Peck sighed and went back to the HOK to teleport back to State Farm Stadium. K-9 went to the HOK to teleport back to First Energy Field.

_Later at Sports Authority Field at Mile High:_

Miles was walking with his MP3, listening to "Bottoms Up" by Brantley Gilbert. Miles was whistling to this song, until Miles got pushed over a little. He knew that it was Steed.

"Out of the way, Miles!" Steed exclaimed.

Miles shook as he saw Steed, running to the restrooms.

"Gotta blow the chunks!" Steed cried out.

Miles was confused of what Steed just said. Steed ran to the stadium restrooms, vomiting. Miles didn't know what happened to Steed. After Steed was done, he came out and Miles had a shocked and confused look on his face.

"What's going on? I've never seen such a weird thing to you.." Miles asked, confused.

"Just.. a little..nauseous…" Steed groaned.

"Little? More like a lot! I think you should get some rest.." Miles said, taking off his earbuds, taking Steed to his room.

When Miles took Steed to his room, Steed was given some medicine, and then fell asleep after he had taken it. Miles waved "Later" and walked out of Steed's room.

_Later at the HOK:_

"I haven't seen Steed yet since this Morning. Are you sure he's alright?" Stallion asked.

"I'm not sure.." Peck said.

A knock on the door leaves the Rusherz in shock, turning around to the door. When the beam of light came towards the door, it was the AFL Mascots! All Rusherz are in shock.

"Who are you guys?" Stallion shook.

"We are the Mascots! Mascots of Footy!" Skeeta said.

Stallion shook in confusion, along with Freedom.

"My name is Stripes! What's yours?" Stripes asked, shaking Fang's hand (or paw).

Fang shook in confusion, until he answered.

"Fang. The name's Fang.." Fang answered.

"Wow! Nice name!" Stripes replied.

Fang smiled. Claude went to Scavenger.

"Who are you?" Scavenger asked.

"Name's Claude. You must be that Raven creature. Wait.. Scav.. Oh right! Scavenger! Your name is Scavenger!" Claude answered.

Scavenger shook when Claude the Crow knew the Rusher's name.

"Oh, Hi there, Claude.." Scavenger replied.

Claude smiled.

"Where's Carla? And where is she?" Scavenger asked.

"Oh, Carla? Carla talked to us if we can travel to something new, so we are in USA now! And where she is right now is that she is at work with Ruby and Roxie." Claude said.

"Ruby? Roxie? Who are these two?" Scavenger asked.

Woofer and Barry came towards Scavenger.

"Roxie? She my best friend! She's the mascot of my team, the Western Bulldogs!" Woofer said.

"And for my best friend, Ruby, along with my friend, Kanga, they are my friends of the North Melbourne Kangaroos!" Barry explained.

Scavenger shook. He didn't realize that they were from another country.

"Where are they?" Scavenger asked.

"Australia." Woofer said.

Scavenger shook of what Woofer said.

"Australia? I've never been to that place before!" Scavenger cried.

"Remember when me, Triton, and Swift went to Australia to save the ASU's Mascot, Sparky from poachers?" Peck asked, flying towards Scavenger.

Scavenger didn't know Peck was in Australia.

"Sparky?" Scavenger replied.

"Who's Sparky?" Barry asked.

Peck whispered in Barry's ear. Woofer barked in shock, hiding behind Barry.

"Woofa', Sparky's the college mascot!" Barry lectured.

Woofer calmed down. Suddenly, a call from Miles, the Denver Broncos Mascot popped up.

"Guys, terrible news. Steed is sick, and the medicine didn't work for him, I need home-made medicine! Now!" Miles said.

The 11 Mascot Manor Mascots are confused of who Miles is.

"Who's that?" Claude asked.

"Oh, that? That's Miles, from the Denver Broncos!" Freedom said.

"Denver? Where's Denver at?" Barry asked.

"Uh, in Colorado.. You guys traveled to the US." Freedom said.

"Where did you first meet Miles?" Woofer asked.

"During the 2016 NFL Playoffs when the Broncos beat the Patriots." Freedom said.

Some Mascots shook when Freedom and all 32 Rusherz knew every NFL Team.

"And who's Steed anyway?" Jock asked.

"Steed is our Rusher friend. We always cheer our teams together during game against us." Stallion said.

"Huh.. That's interesting, Enough for the king.." Bernie said, without laughing.

"Miles said that we have to grab the resources to make real medicine before Steed's condition gets worse.." Claw replied.

"We got it!" Barry said.

"OK, let's split up!" Stallion exclaimed.

Stallion told Scavenger to go with Claude to Baltimore to find the mint leaves. While Fang has to come with Stripes to Cincinnati to find the cold water. And then the rest of the 11 Mascots has to find the antidote near the potion station in Pawlitico. Speaking of Pawlitico, Barry got confused.

"What's Pawlitico?" Barry asked.

"It's a planet. Here are the teleporters. Now, let's get to it!" Stallion said.

The rest of the 11 Mascots teleported to Pawlitico, while Scavenger and Claude went to find some mint leave, and Fang with Stripes to find cold water.

_Later:_

After they have grabbed the materials, Barry mixed the mint leaves, the potion of healing, and the cold water together to make the best medicine, and the lights beams towards them, leaving the medicine glowing.

"Alright, I'm gonna send the medicine to Mile, then he would give it to Steed." Peck said, teleporting to Denver.

_In Denver:_

Peck went towards Miles to give the medicine to him, then went to Steed's room to cure him. After Steed took the medicine, Steed felt a single cure out of him, leaving him all better.

"Better now?" Miles asked.

"All better! Thanks, Miles!" Steed replied, teleporting back to the HOK with Peck.

_At the HOK:_

"Guys, thank you so much for your hard work you have done. Here, all of those used teleporters are now yours now. We never use them anymore, but these are all yours now.." Freedom said, giving the teleporters to all 11 AFL Mascots.

"Wow! Thanks!" Claude replied.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's teleport back to Australia! Shall we?" Barry asked.

"Before we do that, I just wanted to say Thank You for leaving us for our hard work. Thanks, guys.." Sam said.

All Rusherz nodded. The 11 AFL Mascots teleported back to Australia.

"Well, guys.. Steed's all better now. And thanks to the AFL Mascots' hard work, we are now proud of how they do, how the work, and how they play." Stallion explained.

"Speaking of playing.. Do they play football in Australia?" Fang asked.

"Yep. In Australia.." Freedom said.

_**The End..**_

**Well, thanks for reading the story! Good reviews accepted!**


End file.
